Some people suffer from medical conditions that may give rise to emergency situations where prompt administration of a medication is of paramount importance. For example, a person with severe allergies exposed to a trigger substance may develop anaphylaxis. Due to its rapid onset and accompanying possibility of death depending on the allergy severity, it is important to administer treatment, such as a dose of epinephrine, as soon as possible. Patients with known allergies are commonly prescribed an auto-injector of epinephrine to treat sudden anaphylaxis, with the plan that the patient will carry the auto-injector with them at all times such that it is always accessible in an emergency situation. Similarly, patients with other medical conditions that may give rise to an emergency situation requiring immediate treatment may be prescribed appropriate medicines or devices to keep on their person.